Vanilla Salt
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Es San Valentín, Sasuke no tiene un regalo para Itachi… Sin embargo, Itachi exige un obsequio que Sasuke no tiene. Itachi siempre consigue lo que quiere… ¿De dónde sacará Sasuke el presente para su hermano mayor? ItaSasu


Cuando menos lo pensaba, y cuando me decía mentalmente "Tengo que poner el ojo en otros fics…" ya estaba escribiendo este fic. Lo que me lleva a decir, que las cosas siempre me salen eventualmente.

**TÍTULO:**

Vanilla Salt (Vainilla Salada)

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu, se menciona SasoDei.

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción "Vanilla Salt" (ED 01 Toradora) que da nombre al fic, es de "Horie Yui".

**SINOPSIS:**

Es San Valentín, Sasuke no tiene un regalo para Itachi… Sin embargo, Itachi exige un obsequio que Sasuke no tiene. Itachi siempre consigue lo que quiere… ¿De dónde sacará Sasuke el presente para su hermano mayor?

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Este capítulo contiene sexo oral, dicho vulgarmente "mamada, chupada…".

**Edades de los personajes:**

Itachi (22), Sasuke (16), Deidara (22), Sasori (24), Naruto (16), Sakura (16)

**Nota de Autora:**

Me dispuse a escribir este ¿_Twoshot?, _para San Valentín (así es no llegué para el 14, soy floja). Quise publicar algo y seleccioné de los documentos sin editar, éste. Escuchen la canción de Horie mientras leen (Los links de la canción, PV y ED estarán temporalmente en mi profile)

**¿Primer Capítulo?**

**Vanilla Sweet**

(Vainilla Dulce)

**Dedicado a...**

**"Lola300"**

**Mi muy querida Kohai**

"_¿Y por qué hacer chocolates? La última y máxima delicia es la que sale de adentro, Sasuke…"_

—Van a caer —anunció Uzumaki y miró seriamente a su mejor amigo—, he escuchado en los pasillos del colegio a las chicas murmurar acerca de este día. Creo que hoy se te declarara medio colegio. Incluso aquí no es seguro.

Se guardó cualquier comentario que pudiera proferir. Demasiado ocupado estaba pensando en cómo evadir a las entusiastas niñas enamoradas. Fácil hubiera sido quedarse en casa, al lado de su caliente hermano Uchiha Itachi. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo gris, mientras que sus mejillas mostraban un leve sonrojo. Había sido anunciado, había sido debidamente informado del peligro que corría al atreverse a salir un domingo que justamente era en el mes de febrero, y además el día catorce. Sin embargo, estaba caminando en el parque con la única compañía de Naruto y las carcajadas que el rubio emitía en cada silencio de él.

—Hn —bufó como venía haciendo todo el año, desde que las hormonas femeninas maduraron para notar que él era alguien con quien no tenían, sino DEBÍAN aparearse. Dejando entrever su ofuscación, repitió—: Hn.

—Vamos, ni que te vayan a morder… A alguna debes decirle que sí —se rió el rubio.

Pero no es que tuviera una especie de misoginia, ciertamente había algunas compañeras que le resultaban menos molestas: Hinata y Tenten. Tal vez fuera porque ellas no lo veían como un trofeo al cual debieran babearle las 24 horas del día. Sasuke Uchiha simplemente había decidido que nunca se enamoraría de una de ellas.

—Estúpidas —soltó en un gruñido inaudible.

—Es vez de amargarte, tendrías que corresponderle a una. Esa sería la mejor manera de que no te acosen. A menos claro que quieres que te violen en el aula o en un oscuro callejón…

—Naruto, además de importunarme ¿tienes otra cosa _importante_ que hacer? —inquirió fríamente.

— ¿A parte de molestarte?… Quedamos con Sai en vernos en el cine —le recordó Naruto.

—Corrección, tú quedaste no yo.

—Hablé por los dos ¡Anímate! Sai dijo que traería unas amigas —Se detuvo en seco al ver que Sasuke había dejado de caminar—. ¿Qué? ¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó en la clase de cocina?

Él gruñó por lo bajo y reanudó su caminata, detrás el rubio lanzó un suspiro e intentó alcanzarlo. Más el obstinado Uchiha anduvo a grandes zancadas, Naruto no tuvo de otra opción que correr. Cuando por fin lo hubo alcanzado, tras unas cuadras de persecución, se asombró de que Sasuke se hubiera tenido en la entrada del cine en que Naruto había quedado con Sai. Si bien el rubio quiso preguntarle, "¿ahora quieres entrar?" El rubio creyó que lo mejor sería no molestarlo, más adelante podría burlarse de su amigo.

Sasuke miró de un costado a otro, y tratando de hacer caso omiso de la muchedumbre, ingresó en el cine. Ni sabía porque había aceptado, quizás deseaba regresar tarde a su casa. Olvidarse… de Itachi… y volvía ese sentimiento de culpa, abandonó a Itachi en pleno San Valentín. Se decía así mismo que fue su hermano mayor quien no hizo nada para detenerlo… ¡Mentira! ¿No había sido él quien escapó de sus ojos? ¿No era él que bajaba las escaleras cuando Itachi las subía? ¿No era él que decía "odio los dulces" simultáneamente a la frase de Itachi "Amo los dulces"? Todo era su capricho, si su hermano mayor decía

Dentro había un público ruidoso, niños con sus madres, adultos haciendo fila para entrar a las salas de proyección, y en general un griterío francamente irritable. En seguida notó que, descontando a los niños, había parejas que iban de las manos, mujeres aferradas al brazo musculoso de un hombre.

En eso sintió que unas manos taparon su visión. Una respiración detrás, seguida de una risita aguda y un susurro: "¿Quién soy, Sasuke-kun?" Al recitar esa frase, no era un enigma la identidad de la chica.

—Sakura —llamó con un tono irritante—. ¿Podrías quitar tus manos?

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó la niña, cuando hubo quitado sus manos se inclinó a modo reverencial—. Ino y yo los estamos esperando, Sai nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en el cine con ustedes. Ino está en el baño… ¿y Naruto?

— ¡Pero sí es el hermanito de Itachi, uh! —exclamó una estrepitosa voz, que hacía tanto ruido como una bomba que podía ser oída a kilómetros—. Y con novia ¡Qué lindo es el amor!

"_No, no me digas que…" _pensó y dobló la cabeza, demorándose lo suficiente que tenía la cara de Deidara enfrente, y éste le pellizcaba un cachete. Lo que a Sasuke le recordó a una tía en la época navideña.

(N/A: mis mejillas recuerdan tenebrosamente esas fechas, ¿a ustedes les aprietan los mofletes?)

—Me gustaría que los pómulos de mi otouto queden intactos, Deidara —dijo una voz, casi protestando, pero que no mostraba la dureza necesaria para que sea tomada como una amenaza—. Otouto, no me pediste permiso para salir.

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste —contestó a la defensiva, y un poco dolido de verlo junto a Deidara ¿qué Sasori no debería estar con el rubio?

—Sasuke… —murmuró ligero, y estiró la diestra para tomar algunos cabellos azulados—. No me hables usando un tono grosero, o tendré que castigarte… —arrastró la última palabra.

— ¡Déjame! —pronunció, dio media vuelta y no se detuvo a pesar de que Deidara le llamaba.

—Creo que es fácil hacerlo enojar, ¿no? —rió el rubio—. Voy a ver si Sasori ya compró nuestros boletos…

También él se alejó. Todavía pensando qué le sucedía a Sasuke, Sakura se debatía si ir tras él o simplemente aguardar su regreso junto al otro Uchiha.

La estuvo observando desde que había entrado, parecía estar sereno, pero aún se hallaba consternado por la huida de pequeño hermano. Por sobre ello, escrudiñó a la chica que dedujo sería la cita de Sasuke. La idea le infectaba el intestino, corría en su interior una acidez.

Itachi enarcó las cejas.

—Haruno… ¿Verdad? —preguntó como si no supiera que la chica que tenía enfrente fuera la conocida niña que se le pegaba a su hermano menor—. Si te digo que Sasuke no quiere ser tu Valentín, ¿dejarías de acosarlo sin tregua?

Tal vez Sakura no comprendió la claridad con que hablaba Uchiha Itachi, que había elegido ser trasparente y directo con la niña. Sasuke le pertenecía y era de su propiedad. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba informada e Itachi comenzaba a impacientarse.

Ella abrió su boca, se quedó pensando en lo que él dijo. No especulaba que sus actitudes pudieran molestar a la persona por la que aseguraba tener una adoración paranormal, la cual llamaba Amor.

—No —respondió la rosada—. Ino y yo, cada año hacemos este juego, de imaginar y debatir cuál de las dos puede tener el amor de Sasuke. En un comienzo fue una especie de pasatiempo, pero nos empezó a gustar. Yo dejaré de insistirle el día que Sasuke nos diga que no tiene ningún interés por nosotras, que nos diga que ya tiene a alguien. Como ese día no ha llegado, seguiré insistiéndole cada día, y más en el día de los enamorados. Y sí a eso le llamas acosar, entonces, bien, lo voy a seguir acosando —reveló la niña convencida de sí misma.

Su rostro había conservado la tranquilidad usual, durante todo el tiempo que la chica lo miró. Analizó cada gesto que se dibujó en la cara de la niña de cabellos rosados, y luego le expresó sus puntos.

—Oh, entiendo —respondió, sin cambiar su serenidad—, por ahí iba la mano. Te daré tres razones por las cuales no puedes regalarle nada a Sasuke. Primero, Sasuke nunca ha manifestado deseos sexuales por las mujeres. Segundo, considerando lo anterior como fáctico, fácilmente se deduce que no es heterosexual… Tercero, en efecto, Sasuke tiene a alguien y créeme él es celoso.

Aunque la observaba cordialmente, en sus ojos no había ni una huella de tranquilidad. En todo caso, trasmitía la ira.

— ¿Él? ¿Y quién es?

—Soy yo —cantó como la letra de una canción que conociera—. Soy yo, toda la vida lo seré —entonó en una mímica extrañamente pegajosa que le congeló hasta el aire a la chica.

Aunque se esperaba el común: "Es tu hermano, tu pariente, no es ético" Nada de eso vino de la boca de Sakura, que prefirió observarlo como si él fuera una de esas atracciones que uno necesariamente debe ver en el zoológico. Tan callada estaba que Itachi creyó que ella, tan divertida y proclive a la comunicación, se había vuelto muda.

— ¿El chocolate de Sasuke era para su hermano? —se preguntó, acabando con el inquietante silencio.

— ¿Chocolate? —se sorprendió.

—En clases hicimos algunos para San Valentín… Los chicos sólo se encargaron de lavar los trastos, ya sabes que somos nosotras las que tenemos que regalar. Pero Sasuke elaboró uno, y hasta que se fuera al baño y Karin cogió el chocolate, creyendo que una chica se lo olvidó y se lo dio a Chouji. Cuando Sasuke apareció… Chouji ya se había comido el chocolate… me parece que lo que dijiste es verdad. Si Sasuke hizo un dulce… él tenía que aguardar a que las chicas le demos dulces… ¿Sabes? Recién me doy cuenta, tu hermano es extraño —un sonrojo cruzó sus facciones, en seguida movió frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Qué película verás, Itachi? Nosotros iremos a ver Avatar… creo que este boleto se la dará a Naruto—rió la niña mostrando dos papeles.

No hacía falta decir más, comprendía que Sakura había planeado ir con Sasuke, pero que al tener las cosas claras, sabiendo lo que necesita saber ya no miraría a su hermano como algo más que un amigo. Y así lo asimiló cuando ella gritó:

— ¡Eh, Naruto! —Levantó el cuello y agitó sus manos. Tras despedirse con una inclinación corrió hacia el corredor que daba al patio de comidas, por donde la figura del ojiazul se había perdido.

¿Tan fácil había sido el asunto? Ella no le dejó hablar. Se llevó una mano a la frente, cuando unos pasos se acercaron a él.

—He visto a Kisame y Sasori en los sanitarios, me dijeron que tú tenías que comprar las entradas, ¿las tienes, aniki?—inquirió una voz cansada.

Delante, Sasuke que volvió. Oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Naruto que estaría con Sakura. Si sólo había aceptado ir con Kisame y los otros al cine, porque su hermanito había salido y no sabía en qué lugar estaría. Demás factores positivos. No era accidental, por alguna razón estaban ellos dos. Si tenía el trébol de cuatro hojas en su dominio, ¿por qué no beneficiarse de ésta?

— ¡Espérame, aquí Sasuke!

Unos minutos después Itachi reapareció con dos entradas en mano, y abrazando un balde de pochoclos y una gaseosa. Prácticamente le tiró éstas a Sasuke.

— ¡Eh! ¡Yo tengo que ir con Naruto y Sai…! —negó el peliazul, que había cogido de mala gana lo que le alcanzaron, siendo arrastrado por Itachi.

—Lo siento, hermanito. Pero Sakura me contó que los cuatro, Naruto, Sai, Ino y ella iban a ver "Avatar". No estás invitado, Naruto-kun estaba encantado de pasar un tiempo con Sakura. ¿O prefieres estar de colado con las dos parejas?

Ante lo dicho, abrió la boca, puso una expresión agria, y diciendo "no me empujes", caminó hacia las salas.

**Vainilla Salt +++Vainilla Sweet+++ Vainilla Salt**

Itachi engulló algunas palomitas, varias veces miró por el costado a su compañero de butaca. Éste pensaba en las extrañas situaciones en las que se vio envuelto, una salida en el día de los enamorados con Naruto y Sai, a quien no halló, el encuentro con Sakura, los amigos de su hermano, quienes lo abandonaron con Itachi. ¿Era el mundo entero que estaba en contra de él, que lo dejaba a merced de Itachi?

Casual esa salida que los encontró reunidos, a Sai con Ino y Naruto con Sakura que estarían en otra sala, viendo Avatar. Deidara y Sasori que aparentemente habían planeado esa fecha. Y él, en San Valentín… sentado en una butaca junto a un hombre. Irónicamente había terminado en una especie de cita impensada con su hermano mayor. Sentía un escalofrío que corría por sus venas, mientras veía los anuncios previos a la función. Descansó su brazo en apoyabrazo, y su mirada se perdió en la pantalla grande.

Le observó todo el tiempo. El movimiento de su cuerpo, al entrar, el rítmico y jugoso andar de su trasero, que lo llamaba a marcarlo rudamente. Le excitaba y no pudo quitar sus ojos del ajustado pantalón de su hermanito, y lamentó el momento en que tuvieron que sentarse en sus lugares. Por lo que ahora, se concentró en los labios de su bello Sasuke. Al oír un suspiro de aburrimiento de éste, el mayor gruñó. ¿Sasuke no estaba contento de estar con él en un día especial? ¿Acaso quería estar con la niña rosada o con Uzumaki?

Enojado, el ojirrojos casi le tiró el balde de palomitas. Fue entonces que el niño recordó que al lado estaba su hermano, y que estarían _encerrados _mínimo una hora.

—No quiero comer cosas dulces—musitó para que el otro sintiera su temperamento irascible.

—Pareces enojado —comentó Itachi que tomó los pochoclos, y mordisqueó uno con disgusto—. Hay algo que te molesta.

— ¿Qué me molesta? No lo sé… tal vez la comodidad que siempre te envuelve. —En la frase se percibía un reproche implícito. A Sasuke le hastiaba ver a su hermano mayor y su quietud invariable—. Actuando como si nada te importara, que Sakura esté pegándose justo en el día de los enamorados, y que yo… no tenga el obsequio…

Se había exaltado, pero ese estado se apagó al notar lo que estaba diciéndole. No quería continuar ese juego de un romance inventado, porque eran hermanos, el mismo apellido, la misma sangre. Aún así, ellos dos, la compañía del otro, juntos, y la mano de Itachi sobre la suya. ¿En qué momento se aventuró a acariciarle?

— ¿Por qué debiera sentirme celoso? —devolvió Itachi—. No es que ellas pudieran quitarme el cuerpo sobre el que tengo un derecho. No representan una amenaza futura, lo que es mío nadie puede arrebatármelo.

Apreció la mano, solamente presionó la estremecida mano, la llevó a su boca. La rozó por encima, y contempló la cara asombrada de su hermano menor. Le sonrió y fue deslizando sus labios en la mano cautiva. Sasuke permaneció en silencio, reteniendo la respiración. Era como si un trazo de tela suave corriera por la diestra, la textura de una seda corriendo por su mano derecha, ser acariciado… casi como si le estuviera besando.

—Tú eres la obra magistral de un arquitecto, la formula que no pude repetirse. Eres la condena de mis ojos.

Tragó saliva. El calor subió a sus mejillas, las tenues lámparas se apagaron, salvándose de la vergüenza de que lo vean ruborizado. La película que pasaba por sus primeros segundos, se concentró en ésta, haciendo caso omiso de su mano que Itachi mantenía férreamente.

—En la eternidad de tus labios, ya no hay descanso, hay un deceso lento que desgarra mis labios… la vigilia es el tiempo en que mis ojos se enamoran de cada fragmento de tu existencia… en que mis manos ansían levantar esa camisa colegial, que me hace delirar, y ver delante la obra de Dios. Abrirte las piernas… Dejando correr mi lengua por cada orificio de tu cuerpo, comenzado por tus oídos, le sigue tu nariz… sólo una pasada… Tu boca igual de exquisita… derretirse en ese hoyo. Si avanzara ¿hasta dónde podría llegar mi lengua?… ¿qué orifico nos queda?... Sasuke, ¿qué orificio me quedaría por explorar?

—Basta —suplicó cuando pudo reunir el valor—. No sigas.

Juzgó que ante el pedido, él dejaría de susurrarle palabras indecorosas. Pero nunca sucedería, puesto que si Itachi se proponía tener su atención, lo haría.

—Exótico, ¿a quién has salido tan hermoso?

Le dirigió una mirada impasible intentando mostrarle su desgano ante los decoros del mayor. En lugar de espantarse, Itachi lanzó una trémula risa que el niño oyó, pero a la que ignoró.

—No sabes —se reclinó hacia el cuello de su presa—, no tienes idea —aspiró la fragancia de sus cabellos—, Sasuke, de cuánto quiero tocar tu cuerpo.

Tardó varios segundos en distinguir la sonrisa de su hermano. En esa oscuridad no veía más que unos ojos rojos que ahora brillaban de una forma extraña. Estuvo hipnotizado, tratando de interpretar la expresión de su hermano. Lo estaba meditando, cuando un grito de una mujer se escuchó, Sasuke se sobresaltó que de inmediato se aferró al cuello de Itachi, quien no tardó en rodearlo cuidadosamente. Las manos inquietas se Itachi, transitaron por la espalda de Sasuke. Bajaron despacio hasta llegar a uno de sus glúteos, sin perder la tranquilidad acarició esa zona del temeroso niño. Éste tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que Itachi estaba manoseándolo, y que sólo se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Nervioso, empujó el cuerpo de su hermano.

Frunció el ceño, parecía decepcionado.

— ¿No crees que está algo vacía la sala? —balbuceó el niño, reparando en los dos espectadores que estaban enfrente, en las primeras filas del centro. En las filas lateral izquierdo un grupo de cuatro personas, en esa misma final, pero unas butacas más arriba, había un hombre, y en el lateral derecho una pareja, que mantenían sus cabezas apoyadas, uno de ellos llevaba una especie de adorno en la cabeza. En la ubicación de los Uchiha no había nadie. Ni a un lado ni al otro.

—Esa es la idea de ver "San Valentín Sangriento"—devolvió.

(N/A: He notado que por alguna razón no hay muchos seguidores del género de terror, yo he visto muchas de éstas, y siempre me he encontrado salas casi desocupadas)

Se quedó con esa respuesta, y no supo si sentirse aliviado o asustado. ¿Era mejor estar en un lugar casi sin gente? Sí, porque disfrutaría del espectáculo… e Itachi estaría para abrazarlo… para calmarlo… para calentarlo… ¿No?...

— ¡NO! —gritó y se levantó de un brinco de su asiento.

De forma automática se oyó "¡Silencio, hay quienes queremos ver por lo que pagamos!" una voz que Sasuke hubiera jurado que era la de Kisame Hoshigaki. ¡No podía, no debía ser Kisame! Estático, rodó los ojos de un punto a otro, hasta que sintió que algún descarado le tocaba la pierna. ¿Y quién sería? El único que pasaba de las palabras, y él que le estuvo tirando "Indirectas", desde que entraron en esa habitación de butacas vacías, inocentes indirectas…

Gimió al sentir que la mano escaló en un lugar mucho más íntimo, en seguida volvió a sentarse, no sin antes menospreciar las caricias ofrecidas. Mientras que la abofeteada mano de Itachi se quedó en el aire. Unos minutos pasaron, veinte por lo que fue contando, Sasuke comenzaba a extrañar la conducta activa de su _acosador_. Intentó que la magia de la pantalla gigante, lo atrapara. Pese a que su cabeza estaba en las nubes, sintiendo la exhalación fuerte de su hermano mayor, trató de ver las escenas que pasaban… No lo entendía… Sus pupilas, aunque se obligaba a ver la película, se ladeaban, automáticamente, hacia el borde inferior, miraba a Itachi que se metía palomitas en la boca. Verle masticar era más _excitante… _no, era más interesante. Si interesante.

—Sasuke, es el día San Valentín —prorrumpió de repente, el temprano revelamiento, como si recién se enterara—. ¿Conoces la tradición de Japón? (1)

Ya lo olvidó _"No he oído de ella. Cuéntame de esa tradición" _El desconocimiento, la sabiduría responde a su pupilo:

—Las niñas le regalan chocolates a sus compañeros y familiares… Además ellas elaboran un chocolate para sus novios o ese alguien a quien aman. Me preguntaba… si me darían esa artesanía en la medianoche o en su defecto en la primera hora de la mañana, pero nada. Sólo algunas cajitas empaquetas de color rosa con los típicos chocolates comprados, hechos en alguna fábrica… yo esperaba por el regalo de mi amante ¿me vas a dar mi regalo, otouto?

El alarido de una mujer, las tinieblas que ofuscaban su vista. El corazón agitado, estuvo hiendo en contra de lo que Itachi le decía.

— ¿Por qué…? —La pregunta que se extingue en su garganta.

Esa mano que estuvo deambulando en sus ropas, encontraron el botón de su pantalón. La mano que ahora no duda, desengancha los impedimentos para tomar lo que quiere. Los dedos que deslizan la cremallera. El tacto agradable que sintió sobre la tela que roza su excitación ¿Es él que ahora cede sin poner resistencia?

—Porque eres mi uke.

La revelación sencilla. Pero sin importar la sencillez, lo tonto que fuera, necesitaba saberlo. Un grito vino de la pantalla, y un ligero "uhhhh" se oyó en la casi vacía sala. Ellos eran ajenos a ese entretenimiento, porque encontraron diversión al tocar y ser tocado.

—Aniki… el chocolate que hice en la escuela…

Comienza su disculpa de un incidente, pero él que lo sabe, alega:

—_ ¿Y por qué hacer chocolates? La última y máxima delicia es la que sale de adentro, Sasuke…_—ronroneó en el oído izquierdo de su hermano—. La verdadera dulzura es aquella que proviene de tu cuerpo… ¿Me dejarás profanarte…? ¿Me dejarás tomar tu sabor?

Merma en su voluntad. En su lucha desesperada de no mostrar lo que le produce a su cuerpo las miradas intensas de Itachi Uchiha. Se marea al oírlo, pronto se abanica con las manos, pero el calor no se va. El tono escarlata, su ardor en cada mejilla. Siente el peso de la sangre más que nunca. Y aun así no quiere admitir que se ha enamorado, que estuvo mirándole con buenos ojos desde hacía unos meses, que las noches eran inconsolables si él no le tocaba la frente y le trasmitía una frase acogedora. ¿Por qué hacerse el desentendido con esos sentimientos que eran tan suyos? ¿Por qué tirar tierra a lo que no puede sepultarse? No podía enterrar sus sentimientos como se entierra a los muertos. Sasuke se delataba solo, e Itachi lo sabía, y le excitaba que fuera de esa manera.

Salpicado los colores en su rostro, un completo collage de emociones. Más tonalidades que aparecían en su avergonzado cuerpo, su mano arañaba el vaso que contenía la bebida que no había sido ingerida. Un frío que no era frío, ahora Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que la gaseosa estaba caliente, muy caliente.

Itachi no tardó en bajar la tela que le impedía ver la intimidad de su pequeño hermano. Allí estaba, el miembro de su niño, apenas endurecido por las caricias que le estuvo dando. Todavía sin familiarizarse con su tacto, Sasuke debía saber lo que era ser tocado por la versada mano de Uchiha Itachi. Se lo enseñaría, ya que sólo así el menor sabría quien era su dueño. Era hora de reclamar su posesión, con la izquierda apretó el pene, y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en desmesura.

Su actual pose no era cómoda, sin soltarse el miembro de su pariente, Itachi se levantó de su lugar para arrodillarse en los pies de él. Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, aún así vio cada paso de su hermano. Éste le sonrió, y acarició con su mano libre acarició sus testículos, acción que provocó un gemido del pequeño. Sonido musical, que no se reduciría a uno solo, quería oír más de eso. Comprimió el órgano, el bombeo era lento, y se detuvo de modo súbito al ver que algo salía.

—Esto... es vainilla —Sasuke respiró con dificultad, veía asustado como su hermano agachaba la cabeza—. Vanilla Sweet... eres tan rico, otouto— lambió la hendidura por la que brotó un poco de líquido nacarado—. Quiero más de esto…

Un "Ah" que farfulló, los labios que se apoderan de la punta de su miembro ¿Qué era sensación quemante? Las glándulas, activas como cada célula de su cuerpo, hicieron su trabajo, produciendo una mayor cantidad de saliva que al ingerir la virilidad de Sasuke, éste no lo sintió húmedo sino que le pareció que en esa boca se había formado una laguna.

—No, detente…

Al escucharlo, sacó su boca para decirle:

—Mi Dulce Vainilla, que empalaba cada papila gustativa… mi lengua toda, siente tu sabor dulzón. ¿De dónde proviene este condimento milenario? Sasuke, tú tienes íntimamente el sabor último… necesito probarte… entero, íntegramente…

Ya no había lugar para más palabras, estaba vez se sujetó de cada muslo de Sasuke, y absorbió por completo la polla de su niño. _"Rico… sabroso… Sasuke es vanilla… mi Vanilla Sweet"_

El eco de su voz, los nuevos ruidos que salen de su boca, no conocía esos sonidos de su hermano menor. Sus piernas que tiemblan y se arrullan, su abdomen contraído y relajado, cuan parecido a un acordeón que está siendo usado por un artista. Los modales puritanos, el niño no se anima a tomar sus cabellos y hacer que trague la longitud entera. Por eso lo ama, porque al decir "negro" él dice "blanco", si él quiere una cosa… Sasuke muestra su tenacidad. Y ahora Itachi quiere probarlo, Sasuke ya no dice que "No", pero todavía no se anima a decir "SI".

Desliza su boca hasta la punta y saborea la punta, siente con su lengua la hendidura sagrada por dónde saldrá la sustancia blanquecida, leche caliente, "Vanilla". La mete complemente en su boca, por fin las manos de Sasuke, aún dudando, acechan sus cabellos. Incitado, Itachi corre su mano hacia los testículos de su hermano y los acaricia. En seguida, siente un picor en el cuero cabelludo, es Sasuke que sin ayuda aprendió una táctica común en ese juego y que no tarda en empujar la cabeza de Itachi sobre su miembro.

—Ah… Itachi.

Con su tibieza lo acariciaba, y el calor que trasmite pasa de la boca a su intimidad. En lamidas sinuosos, le va marcando el camino de la perdición. Ahogado, Sasuke cree ver delante el Cielo mismo. Descarándolo, eso le hacía Itachi, esa lengua traviesa se estaba comiendo su órgano. Y él apretándose los ojos, sin animarse a ver a su hermano… ¿hermano? No ya no era su hermano… ¿o lo seguía siendo? Cuando su conciencia volviera, podría meditar qué era…

—Itachi-nii… siento algo… esto…

La sustancia que fluía de sus labios empedernidos, el nutritivo postre que tenía enfrente. Alocadamente, sabroso. Los tímidos y entrecortados gemidos que emitía la boca de su hermano menor. Delicia y placer se intercalaban en cada caricia dada. Su inercia, estacionaria en el momento culminante, con sus oídos atentos escuchando los susurros lastimeros de Sasuke, quién aprende a resignarse al cariño brindado y en su placer, protestaba en un entonado "ah…", sumándose a la pasión.

El hermano mayor bebiendo de su hermano menor, vaciándolo sin ningún tipo de moralidad. Sardónico, su niño que lo alimenta, sentirse satisfecho no puede, quiere más…

Labios que piden más de él, succionando. Sasuke esperaba que su cuerpo tuviera reservas para compensar el antojo de su hermano, éste insiste en presionarle los muslos en su tarea de obtener un poco más de él. Sasuke ve la boca de Itachi que sorbe su _ser_ como el agua que le falta, lo que le parece una eternidad. Unos segundos después levanta su rostro, lamiéndose los labios le dedica una sonrisa. Se miran, uno conteniendo su agitación y el otro maravillado de verlo fatigado por lo que fuera su primera actividad sexual.

—Es… salado… ¿Salado? —No sabe qué decirle, y atina a preguntar por el sabor.

Su silueta que se confunde en la oscuridad, su desnudez manjar de mil noches a repetir, plato que se hará favorito. Su húmedo aliento, la fiebre que lo rodea, el unánime latir de un corazón, siente el deseo de elevarlo al paraíso de la impureza. ¡Qué delicia la sustancia que brota de su organismo! ¡Qué rico es el _dulce _artesanal de Sasuke!

—No es saldado. Tu sabor es Vanilla.

—Vanilla Salt —corrige en un sollozo opaco.

"_Si tú dices… Rojo… Yo digo Azul…, Aniki"_

Lo que produjo su anatomía, no podía contener azúcar, ¿o sí?

—Vanilla Sweet —insiste la persona que ha probado el postre.

"_Si tú dices Salt, yo digo Sweet, Otouto"_

Sasuke era Dulce, Sasuke siempre fue enteramente Dulce. Sasuke lo hizo Diabético, probarlo era una prohibición clínica, no excederse de los dulces… Tarde, cayó por la sabrosa ambrosía, fruta negada a los mortales, Sasuke pasó a pertenecerle.

Y se lo hubiera hecho, le habría metido su longitud entera en su agujero. Ese orificio que se comprimía. Sí, sus manos ya corrían desesperadamente al pantalón del niño, bajar las ropas que lo cubrían. Después derribar la cremallera que apresaba su propia excitación. Si bajaba el cierre, estaba seguro que su pene saltaría, enderezado como nunca lo estuvo. Pasarle todo su calor a Sasuke, era su deseo, pero otra vez… estaban en el Cine. ¿Qué le importaba? ¿Qué los vieran en pleno acto _fraternal_? No le afectaba, lo que sí le fastidiaría, sería que le detuvieron.

—Me encantó tu regalo —decía Itachi, corriendo su lengua por su boca. Aún saboreaba el néctar que había ingerido.

"_¡Kami! Si estuviera en casa… o mejor en un Motel. ¡Cómo haría gritar a mi Sasuke! ¡Mi polla regordeta en su trasero! ¡Mierda!" __Metido para sí, sin poder quitar la vista del pene del muchacho, que volvía a su estado __normal. __Unos minutos después, habiendo recobrado el aliento, decidió que lo adecuado sería acomodar las ropas de Sasuke. Si no caería en el irreversible deseo de hacerlo allí mismo. Se enderezó y regresó a su lugar original, a la butaca del lado izquierdo. _

—Sasuke… —pronunció, mirándolo a los ojos, pero el chico parecía perdido en el paraíso de su primer orgasmo—, cuando quieras, hay vainilla para ti —dijo esto tomando la pequeña mano su amante, e hizo que presioné el bulto de su propio pantalón. Sacándole un estremecimiento al menor—. Te la pongo donde desees. Vainilla aquí —apretó los labios del niño—. O si prefieres acá —afirmó, y deslizó la diestra bajo la butaca en que estaba recostado su hermano, presionó con dureza el culo del menor.

A penas podía moverse, Sasuke se quedó paralizado al oír la sensual predisposición de su hermano mayor. Se asustó de solo pensar que él podía ir más lejos de que lo que acabaron de hacer en un lugar público. Su cuerpo estaba pegado a la butaca, todavía con los espasmos, se levantó e intentó correr a la salida. Sin embargo, la mano de Itachi lo tiró nuevamente a la butaca. Sasuke abrió su boca, mientras que sus ojos escapaban de su cara. Así y todo, el Uchiha mayor no se preocupó de nada y colocó bruscamente sus labios sobre los del peliazul. Bajo protestas, Itachi forzó el contacto, sus manos volaron hacia la nuca del adolescente y fue volcando su cuerpo sobre la anatomía más pequeña. Lo fue degustando primero con amor, luego con desesperación. Impaciente estiró los cabellos cortos del niño, y de inmediato metió su lengua en el espacio de su hermano…

En eso Itachi oyó un aplauso sombrío, de menos de diez personas, luego unos murmullos de voces y pasos que se alegajan. ¿Ya había terminado la película? Ni vio el comienzo, estando de espaldas menos vio el final.

"_Dulce… como vainilla… tan suave… tan rico… tan limpio… ¡qué ganas de ensuciarlo!"_

Lo único que pudo ver fueron los créditos en letras blancas sobre el fondo negro de la pantalla. ¿Tan corto había sido San Valentín Sangriento? Cuando Sasuke recuperó el aliento, recién pudo salir de la sala, que ya estaba vacía. Itachi rodeó su cintura y lo condujo hacia el patio de comidas. En ese momento los hermanos notaron que Kisame les hacia una seña con la mano para que se acercaran, y de no ser porque las alternativas eran sentarse con el hombre azul y los acompañantes de siempre —Sasori y Deidara— o con Naruto que estaba en una esquina; no hubiera elegido acompañar a Uzumaki, porque suponía que le preguntaría qué película vio y Sasuke no podría contar lo que no había visto; además de que estaba entretenido con la compañía de Sakura, Sai e Ino.

Todo era culpa de Itachi. Si Itachi no habría pasado los límites… _Hubiera disfrutado de la función_, si Itachi no habría succionado su _Vainilla__… Si Itachi no habría pedido __Vainilla…_

Pero ahí, estaba el descarado, sonriéndole por el costado como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. No, por supuesto que no hizo nada prohibido, únicamente había abusado de su inocente otouto. _"Tú dejaste que lo hiciera, al menos agradece que él fue lo bastante generoso de no follarte en el cine" _le decía su conciencia.

— ¿Quieres pedir algo, Itachi-san? Nosotros ordenamos unas hamburguesas —dijo Hoshigaki, al momento en que los hermanos Uchiha arrimaban dos sillas.

—No, ya he comido vainilla —comentó con una voz indiferente—. Pero, Sasuke seguro querrá consumir algo… supongo que estuve hambriento, porque me devoré toda la dulce vainilla de mi Sasuke.

Tanto Deidara como Kisame, levantaron una ceja y se miraron entre ellos, luego se centraron en Itachi y volvieron a mirarse sin comprender sus palabras. Mientras que Sasuke pensaba qué había hecho para que su hermano continúe ese juego que habían comenzado en la sala.

— ¡Sasori y yo sólo comimos palomitas! —comentó finalmente el ojiazul—. No sabía que vendían vainilla en el cine…

Akasuna No eligió ese instante para toser, al peliazul no le gustó el mohín impreso en las facciones del pelirrojo.

—No sé de dónde sacó esas ideas mi hermano —rió forzadamente, tratando de evitar la mirada de Itachi.

El rubio suspiró, prefiriendo retomar la conversación con su pareja.

—Danna, la película estuvo aterradora, uh —se quejó Deidara, que se abrazaba de la cintura de su novio. Se aferró a él, confiando en que el pelirrojo lo defendería de cualquier maniático o monstruo.

Sasuke lo contempló un tiempo. El susto que lo hostigó, fue desapareciendo para que la risa pasara a ser su nuevo estado.

—Ni que fuera para tanto —soltó Sasuke.

— ¡Hubo mucha sangre, muertes! Un psicópata que perseguía a una chica… —lloriqueó el rubio que rápido saltó de su asiento—. No me gusta el género del terror.

Rió por su conducta asustadiza. Al niño le causaba gracia que Deidara, con sus veintidós años, se asuste por una simple película de terror.

—Claro que no te provocó miedo, Sasuke. Digo, si estuviste la mitad de película gritando "Ah…, Itachi" —ironizó Sasori, que había permanecido callado y eligió hablar al ver que el Uchiha menor se burlaba de su amante—. "Ah…, Itachi" —advirtió que el hermano de Itachi detuvo sus risas—. Creo que fue un alivio que Itachi estuviera allí para tranquilizarte. Para serte directo, la "película" te provocó varios espasmos.

— ¿Ustedes… estaban en la misma… en la misma…? —tartamudeó.

—Sí, Sasuke. Por si no lo notaste, Deidara y yo estábamos en la segunda fila del centro. Queríamos ver Avatar, pero ya no había más boletos. Tuvimos que conformarnos con ver "San Valentín sangriento".

—Uh Cuando salimos nos encontramos con Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu… —Deidara fue enumerando con los dedos—… Sólo faltó Kisame.

— ¡¿En serio vieron esa de terror?! —exclamó —¡Ey, chicos, yo también vi esa peli! Sólo que salí primero, es que me tenía de los nervios unos sujetos que estaban en el centro—se unió Kisame a la plática, que recién caiga en la cuenta de que todos vieron la misma película—. ¿Eras tú, Sasuke, el que gritó "NO" como un loco? —La mudez repentina del niño, le dio pie a decir —. ¡Eh, Itachi-san! Creo que tu hermanito no supera el miedo por la oscuridad, ¿aún duerme contigo?

La cara de Sasuke se puso más blanca de lo que era, cosa que a Itachi le parecía imposible de que se diera y estaba seguro que si su hermanito tuviera el poder de volver invisible, ya lo habría hecho. Sasori le sonrió a su novio, y volvió a buscar la mano de éste.

—Supongo que ahora tendré que devolverte el presente en el "White Day" (2)—susurró el Uchiha mayor, pero Sasuke que no salió del horror no le escuchó.

**Vainilla Salt +++Vainilla Sweet+++ Vainilla Salt**

— ¿Entonces diste algún regalo? —preguntó Naruto, durante la primera hora del lunes, mientras la clase esperaba al "puntual" profesor Kakashi, que ya se había retrasado quince minutos.

No quería indagar por los presentes que hubo de recibir su amigo, puesto que se imaginaba solo, sin las explicaciones de Sasuke, las exuberantes muestras afectuosas del "Día Rosado" que habría recibido y, seguramente, éstas descansaban en la bolsa de basura que a esas horas estaría viajando hacia algún basural alejado de la ciudad. Por eso Naruto no preguntaba por los regalos tirados, al contrario preguntaba si Sasuke entregó un obsequio. Aunque de por sí sabía que al hacer aquella cuestión, Sasuke le daría un golpe.

Si el menor de los Uchiha hubiera estado atento, se habría ofendido. Ayer no había sido una fecha en que los varones se muestran afectivos con las muchachas, al contrario son las ninfas las que se enfrascan en la preparación del chocolate perfecto para su Valentín. Japón tenía una costumbre distinta a la de la mayoría de los países, y sólo las mujeres daban obsequios en febrero.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No sabría decir si le dio un obsequio a su persona querida… Los chocolates que había fabricado para Itachi se lo había comido Chouji, gracias a Karin y su corazón misericordioso por los chicos que "sufren de hambre". En su casa no pudo prepararle un nuevo dulce a hermano mayor, porque su mamá se encerró en la cocina para preparar chocolates a sus familiares; ella conservaba esa costumbre anual, al igual que escribir tarjetas en Navidad. Además de que si se unía a Mikoto en la elaboración de los chocolates, su madre le diría que él debía esperar al "White Day" para devolver los favores de San Valentín.

No pudo darle un chocolate a su amado…

Sin embargo, Itachi le confesó:

"_La última delicia es la tuya…"_

—Prácticamente no —Se puso acalorado al memorar lo que su hermano había hecho la noche pasada, lo que hizo el domingo en el cine. Sentía esa lengua correr en su intimidad… la sentía correr con una sensualidad estremecedora—. Digamos que el muy atrevido tuvo lo que quería. Para mí, habrá tenido un sabor de vanilla salt, pero él dijo que tenía un sabor de Vanilla Sweet.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vanilla…? ¿Vanilla Salt? —cuestionó veloz Uzumaki, y metió un pulgar en su boca.

—Vanilla Salt, en inglés: Vainilla Salada, torpe —indicó Sasuke, sin saber que si Naruto repetía esas palabras no era porque no conociera la traducción, sino porque ya se hacía una idea de lo que habría hecho su amigo.

— ¿Vanilla Sweet? —indagó con unos ojos traviesos y ahora mordiéndose el dedo con desesperación.

— ¡Sí! Naruto, Vanilla Sweet, Vainilla dulce… —gritó exasperado, creyendo que Uzumaki debería tomar clases particulares de inglés. Pero Naruto se quedó en silencio. Luego, reparando en su error, Sasuke miró horrorizado la sonrisa atrevida que se adornaba el rostro del rubio—. ¡No es nada de lo que estás imaginando, pervertido!

— ¿Imaginar? Yo no estoy imaginando nada —repuso Naruto, esbozando una sonrisa—. Por _algo _te pondrás nervioso, SasUKE. Era Vanilla Sweet…, Sasuke —lo miró directamente, sin pestañar y ampliando su sonrisa, cuestionó—: ¿Te dieron una mamada?

Fue como si alguien le hubiera quitado el aliento. Si Uchiha pudiera inventar una mentira, se habría aferrado a ésta. "¿Te dieron una mamada" "Si me la dieron, Naruto" esa era la verdad "¿Y en dónde fue?" "En el cine, Naruto" "¿Quién te la chupó?" "Mi hermano mayor, Naruto" "Qué bien! ¿Y te gustó? ¿Qué tal es Itachi-san con la boca?" "Me encantó, Naruto. Me dio un lengüetazo, me tocó los testículos, y yo sólo podía decir: Más, Más. Me corrí y él bebió todo lo que tenía. ¡Kami! Me gusta que mi hermano mayor me la mame". ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sería vergonzoso! Pero no podía armar una mentira, porque había demorado su respuesta, y ahora su compañero tenía la confirmación. Naruto lanzó una sonora carcajada.

Lo veía retorcerse de la risa, mientras que las mejillas de Uchiha pasaban del simple sonrojo al granate del fiero rubor.

— ¡No tengo novio! —exclamó con la velocidad de un rayo—. ¡Naruto! ¡Estúpido, yo no tengo novio! ¡Itachi no es mi novio!

—Oh… En ningún momento dije que Itachi fuera tu novio. Sasuke, por favor, todos sabemos que eres… como una mujer. Las niñas son las que entregan chocolates en San Valentín, o en tu caso "Vanilla Sweet".

— ¡Naruto! —gritó.

Más Uzumaki, por esa vez, y para la sorpresa de todo el curso, caminó despacio hacia su pupitre, cogió un manual y comenzó a leerlo, ante la extrañeza de todos sus compañeros y la desesperación de su mejor amigo, que no sabía cómo explicarle que Itachi no era su amante y que no le dio una chupada.

**¿CONTINUARÁ...?**

**Nota:**

**1-** **14 de febrero: "San Valentín"**

En San Valentín las mujeres japonesas regalen chocolates. SasUKE quería darle un chocolate a su aniki, pero ya saben lo que pasó, al final Itachi tuvo su "dulce"…

**2- 14 de marzo: ****"White Day"**

Es una tradición japonesa que los varones en esta fecha devuelvan el favor (de los chocolates). Así los regalos pueden ser de cualquier tipo (ositos, galletas, caramelos…)… Pregunta de Tau: ¿Itachi-sama devolverá el favor en el White Day? *Niñas/os no se exalten*

**San Valentín Sangriento:**

En mi país esta película de terror se estrenó a mediados de enero (creo), no sé si estará en cartelera en Japón (de seguro que no), pero como esto es una ficción, hagamos de cuenta que sí. De este modo, Kisa (que es el hombre que se sienta solo) Saso, Dei (la pareja que está adelante de Ita y Sasu) Tobi, Zetsu, Kaku, Hidan (son los que los cuatro que se sientan juntos), Pein y Konan (la parejita que tiene la cabeza apoyada entre sí) vieron esa peli… Ita y Sasu estuvieron haciendo otras cosillas.

**Tau:** Muchos días después del Día de los Enamorados, muy retrasada, quise publicar este fic. ¿Se nota que de a poco voy perdiendo ideas? *No me contesten* Mi cerebro gradualmente pierde la inventiva. Aún así… de haber un segundo capítulo será "Vanilla Salt" (como el nombre del fic) o "Filling you with Vanilla", sobre este título, sin comentarios niñas/os. ¿Quieren una continuación?… Como habrán notado, para escribir me inspiro con canciones, salvo algunas excepciones, mi imaginación sale de la música ¿Creen que terminó interpretando de otra manera las letras?

**Ita: **Si leen la traducción de la canción, comprenderán que es Tau la que acaba por darle un sentido un tanto "peculiar" a las canciones que escucha.

**Tobi:** Tobi espera que Lola300, Kohai de Tau, sea feliz con la dedicación. Vanilla Salt, Vanilla Salt…

**Tau: **Realmente espero que te haya gustado, Kohai. Tu sempai, estuvo enfermita y no pudo hacer algo mejor. Tengo defensas débiles!!!!

**Ita: **Todas/os quieres que rellene a mi otouto con _vanilla sweet_, ¿verdad?

**Sasu: **¿Ah?

**Tobi:** Buah ¿Por qué sólo a Sasuke? ¡Tobi también quiere vainilla! ¡Tobi exige Vanilla!

**Tau:** Kukuku Es que Itachi sólo quiere darle "Vainilla" a Sasuke.

_Oyasumi, Mata Ashita_


End file.
